The present invention relates to a speaker used for various types of audio apparatuses, especially to a speaker having a diaphragm and a damper fixed to a frame, and to a production method of the same.
What is called “Put-in method” where component parts are put in one by one has been conventionally employed in a production process of speakers.
A concrete description follows with reference to a speaker 1 shown in FIG. 6. A frame 3 is fixed to a magnetic circuit 2 and a voice coil 4 is set at its center. Then, a damper 6 is put in and connected to a bobbin 4a of the voice coil 4 and a bottom part 3a of the frame 3. Further, a cone paper 7 as a diaphragm is put in and connected to the bobbin 4a of the voice coil 4 and a head part 3b of the frame 3. Furthermore, a lead wire 4b of the voice coil 4 and a terminal 8 set on the outer surface of the frame 3 are connected via a tinsel wire 9.
The head part 3b and the bottom part 3a are integrally formed to constitute this frame 3. The diameter Lb of the head part 3b is designed to be equal to or larger than the diameter La of the bottom part 3, so that the damper 6 and the cone paper 7 can be put in without difficulty.
Since the conventional speaker structure described above uses a frame structure intended for the Put-in method production process, it is impossible to produce each assembly part in parallel, for example, by pre-connecting a damper and a voice coil, or a cone paper and a frame. This makes it difficult to simplify the production process, thereby prohibiting an improvement in the productivity.
Further, since each assembly part produced separately cannot be applied universally to speakers of other types, a production method where various types of speakers are produced by combining standardized assembly parts can not be employed. This leads to difficulty in improving the productivity.
In addition, characteristics cannot be improved easily because the dimensions of the damper and the cone paper are fixed due to the frame structure where its head and bottom parts are integrally formed.
Furthermore, the wiring work between the voice coil and the terminal is forced to be troublesome due to a limited space resulted from the existence of the head part of the frame and the cone paper. Especially in a frame with a smaller diameter or a smaller depth, the wiring work becomes more difficult due to a further limited space. This may cause problems to happen.